If Vampires Exist, Why Can't Aliens?
by billbeckettsgirl
Summary: What would happen if Jasper met a Kryptonian girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Twilight or Smallville.

I discovered my Kryptonian heritage when I was 13 years, that was when my adoptive parents decided to tell me how the found and hid my little spaceship. I knew I was different than other "normal" people because I can run extremely fast, I am incredibly strong, I have heat and x-ray vision, super hearing, telepathy, telekinesis and… oh did I mention that I can fly?  
When I was 5 I found out that I have a twin brother named Clark who was adopted by another couple. He's a nice guy, but he isn't exactly a genius if you know what I mean. He doesn't have all of my abilities, but I think that is because girls mature faster than boys. He also has a fear of heights, that's enough about Clark! My parents David and Karen Jordan found me when I was about 3 years old in the middle of a corn field not to far away from the Kent farm. They took me in and hid the spaceship in the basement, they named me Jessica Marie Jordan after both of their mothers, I don't like being called Jessica because I don't want to be confused with my grandmother who is also Jessica Jordan, so everyone calls me Jesse or Jess. My parents loved me and raised as if I was a normal human child, but when I started asking too many questions they knew it was time to tell me everything they knew.

There was crystal in the ship and when I picked it up I was transported to a giant ice cavern filled with alien technology. There was a voice that told me I was from the planet Krypton and that my father had sent his two children to Earth to save them from the destruction of their home world. The ice cavern I was in was more like a fortress that I could actually live in and I had access to a massive database full of information on all that is Kryptonian. I spent a lot of my free time there when I wasn't at school or at home with my parents. Clark can stay in the dark until he finally decides to ask his parents about who he really is.  
Life was going pretty well for me now that I knew where I was from and still had loving parents; they were the only ones that knew everything about me. I got along with the kids on school, but I wasn't good friends with any of them. My family would get together with the Kents every now and then. My mom's niece Bella visited us during the spring and winter breaks. She's fun to hang out with, but I don't know how she would react if she found out that I was from another planet.

When I was 16 my parents died in a horrific car accident, while I was at home watching a movie. When the police told me what had happened I didn't know how to deal with the pain of losing them. I ran away to the fortress and spent months there by myself, I was so incredibly depressed and didn't want to see anyone ever again.

Then one day I heard something, it didn't sound like an animal so I decided to take a peek outside. There was someone there, a guy that looked about 20 years old. He had light blond hair, pale almost white skin, he's tall with a slight muscular build and very handsome. His eyes were very unusual they were golden like an owl's, when I took a better look at him with my telescopic vision I noticed that he has crescent shaped marks all over his skin that a normal person would never be able to see. He was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. He had a very curious and confused look on his face; he stepped into the fortress looking around as if he was trying to find some one. I decided to hear what he was thinking.

'There has to be someone here,' he thought 'I felt an overwhelming amount of depression and now I feel like someone is watching me with curiosity and fear.'

He knows what I'm feeling? Something tells me he isn't exactly human.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing form Twilight or Smallville

"Hello… is anyone there?" the handsome intruder asked. He started to walk around and noticed my supercomputer. 'What is this?' he thought 'it doesn't look like any technology that I have seen before; maybe it will give me some answers…'

"Don't touch that!" I shouted. Oh crap! Now he knows that there really is someone here.

He looked shocked and muttered "I'm sorry… I wasn't sure if anyone was here and this electronic console made me very curious." He looked very tense. 'I can't smell her blood," he thought "she doesn't look like one of us, I wonder what she is."  
My blood? What is he, a vampire?

"My name is Jasper," he said "would you be so kind to tell me who you are and what this place is?"

"My name is Jesse and this is my home, what more do you need to know?" I replied. "Why are you here? Most people don't come up this far north, and anyone that tried would probably freeze to death if they only wore a shirt and a pair of jeans."

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied "I live with my family in a little town near Denali, Alaska. I went out for a little hike and accidentally found this place, do you live here by yourself?"

"You're a long way from Denali my friend," I replied "and you still haven't explained to me how you are able to be here without heavy winter gear."

"Well, obviously I'm not like other people and neither are you," he said while taking a glance around the room. 'Everything looks so alien and I can't read the language on this screen… could she be an alien? That's impossible!' he thought 'if vampires and werewolves exist… no, it's not possible!'

"And why not?" I said. So I was actually right about him being a vampire, I always thought they were a myth but apparently they're not and what was that about werewolves?

"You can read my mind!" he exclaimed "and aliens are real!"

Great now he has many questions to ask me, but I have several questions to ask him too. We took a step closer to each other. I felt dazzled when I looked into his golden eyes and out of wonder I reached out to touch his cheek while he did the same to me. The moment we touched I felt a huge surge of energy hit us, throwing us apart and onto the floor. It didn't hurt but I felt an odd tingling sensation on my upper right arm. When I looked to see what was there I saw that the cloth covering that part has been burnt off and there was a strange mark on my skin that was still warm to the touch. I looked over to Jasper and he was examining his arm as well.

"What just happened!?!" we both yelled at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Twilight or Smallville  
**AN:** This chapter might be a little boring or strange to some people, but I hope that most will like it.

"What does this mean? Am I an alien now just like you?" Jasper asked with panic on his features.

"No... I mean I don't think so, are you sure this isn't some freaky vampire thing?" I was panicking too and I'm pretty sure that Jasper was some how projecting even more panic into me.

"No, I am quite sure this has never happened to a vampire before!" he replied "why don't we calm down and try to figure this out, maybe your supercomputer has some answers." As he said this I started to feel calm and I think it was Jasper's doing.

"Ok … let's see what we can find on markings that suddenly appear on arms." I said while I went into the database. I looked thru a few entries and then found one under marks of destiny. I wasn't too sure how Jasper was going to react to this, I could feel his anxiousness.

"Well, what does it say?" he asked "your emotions show me that you are afraid to tell me, is it something bad?"

"Um no, not bad exactly depending on how you look at it." He gave me a look that said 'well, go on!', so I did "It's not a common occurrence, but sometimes when a Kryptonian meets the person they are meant to be bonded with, this distinctive mark appears that's lets us know that."

"But I am still the same, right?" he asked "it's not going to change me in anyway if I don't want it to?" He looked very worried.

"No, don't worry about that…"

"I'm sensing a 'but' here, what are you not telling me?" he asked.

"Well, we sort of have a mental connection now and should be able to access memories we wouldn't mind the other knowing." I replied nervously "it's supposed to bring the destined closer together. So if we have any questions we can talk about them, but if you want a better understanding you can look into my memories unless I don't want you to."

He didn't look upset; he actually looked very curious and interested in us getting to know each other in this way. I felt kind of relieved, but then he asked "What exactly does bonded mean? Is that like being married?"

"Yes, it is a lot like being married but so much more, it really is for eternity and you can't get out of it once it is done." I answered "but just because we have the destined marks doesn't mean that we actually have to get bonded, because it is a choice."

"I can remember you reading that and what you were thinking at the time, I am sorry for making you feel more anxious then you should have," he said "I think that in a way these marks are similar to when a vampire meets their mate to be, there is an intense feeling of possessiveness and the need to protect each other." The way Jasper looked at me made me feel that he felt that with me, and in his memory he showed me that he did.

"So do vampires really burst into flames when they are in direct sunlight?" I asked

That made him chuckle a little bit "No, but we do sparkle." That should be really interesting to see up close. "Also we don't sleep, and crosses, garlic and wooden stakes can't hurt us," he said. "So do you have any other abilities besides telepathy?"

"Yes, but is quite a lot to say and explain… so you can look that up" and he did, he looked a little impressed. "What can you do besides feeling and manipulating emotions?"

"I have speed, strength, and sensitive hearing, but not on the same level of your abilities, you can go to Australia and back in just seconds."  
Jasper looked at me with wonder and asked "Why can't I smell your blood? When I am near humans the smell of their blood is so strong it makes it difficult for me to be near them."

"I don't know, maybe it has to do with my body being invulnerable. Nothing would happen if you tried to bite me, except you might end up breaking your teeth if you bite too hard."

"Interesting" he said as he took my wrist up to his nose and inhaled "I can faintly smell it if I am this close to it" then he cautiously tried to bite it with a hesitant look in his eyes, then he said seductively "and your skin has the slight taste of it, it is absolutely delicious." That made me laugh and blush a little bit.  
We spent the next few hours asking each other questions about vampires and Kryptonians.

"So what was life like growing up in Kansas?" Jasper and I were sitting next to each other against a wall now.

"It isn't that interesting of a place, but I loved it because my parents were there. Now that they're gone I don't think I could ever go back there" I said sadly. "That's pretty much the reason why I moved into the fortress."

"I'm sorry I brought it up" he said with sympathy in his eyes. He put his arms around me and held me against his chest. I felt my sadness go away and enjoyed the feeling of being close to Jasper.

"It's ok" I said as I hugged him closer to me. "So tell me about your family of vegetarian vampires, what are they like?" He had a little grin on his face when I asked him that.

"Carlisle and Esme are both very loving and compassionate people and I love them as if they really were my parents. Emmett and Rosalie are married. Emmett is a big goof the way he's always joking around and teasing people, but he is very protective of the family. Rosalie can be nice if she wants to be, but she's pretty much rude to everyone outside of the family. We tell people that we're twins since we're both blond. Alice reminds me of a pixie, I think she must have had too much sugar when she was human. She is nice to almost everyone and loves shopping. Alice can see the future, but are not always clear. Edward is the only other person I know besides you that can read minds, but he can never turn it off. Everyone thinks that he is very antisocial, but then they think the same thing about me. Emmett thinks that Edward might be gay." Jasper laughed a little when he said that, making my laugh too.

The way Jasper talks about his family, I could tell that he really loves them. He is so fortunate to have all of them.

"I think you have been in the fortress long enough Jesse, you should come with me back to Denali."

"I don't know if I'm ready to meet your family just yet, but I do think it's time that I left this place. How do you feel about a quick trip to Paris?"

Jasper just grinned, shook his head and said "Sure let's go, it's been a while since I've been there."

I slipped my arm around his waist and flew us out of the fortress to Paris.

**AN:** I hope this chapter wasn't too bad, I know it's not great.


	4. Chapter 4

**Discalaimer:** I own nothing from Smallville or Twilight  
**AN: **Hope you guys like this one, who doesn't like Paris?

We had just landed in a small alley in Paris, and Jasper had a bewildered look on his face.  
"I love to move at high speeds, but that was just amazing!" he exclaimed as I set him down on his feet.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much, if you ever want to go anywhere just tell me and I'll get you there in seconds." I slipped my hand into his and we walked down into the main streets of downtown Paris. He seemed to be content, and that made me happy.

"So why did you choose Paris?" he asked with that dashing smile that I love so much now.

I smiled back at him "I felt like it, I've been here a few times and found many places that are nice to just sit back and relax in. It was very easy for me to learn French with my mental abilities; it is such a beautiful language."

I led him into my favorite café that serves shrimp florentine crepes with sun-dried tomatoes. I felt Jasper tense up a little and hold me closer to him; the scent of the people's blood must be bothering him. When we sat down into a booth, he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my neck.

'_Are you ok?' _I thought to him _'if the smells are too much for you, we can leave.'_

He lifted his face to look at me with a slight smirk and thought _'No, I'll be fine as long as I focus on your delicious scent.'_ He started to loosen up and I started to feel less tension from worrying about him. It felt good to be in Jasper's arms in a nice relaxed carefree environment. His breath tickled a bit and then I felt a wave of desire as he started kissing my neck. He stopped abruptly when the waiter showed up.

Jacques the waiter looked amused "And who is this gentleman you have brought with you? You always come here alone Ms. Jordan, is he your boyfriend?" he asked in French.

I blushed and looked at Jasper _'should I say you're my boyfriend? Even though you are so much more…'_ Jasper just smirked and nodded a yes.  
"Yes Jacques, he is my boyfriend not that it is any of your business."

"I see, so what would you like to order this evening?" he sniggered.

"I will have the usual." I replied

"And for you sir?" he asked Jasper.

"Nothing for me, I have already eaten for the evening." Jasper gave him an annoyed glare. When he left with my order, I gave Jasper a questioning look. "I could feel lust and jealousy from him, it made me feel uncomfortable."

"So you want to tell people that we're boyfriend and girlfriend? We haven't even had a proper kiss yet." I said as I looked at his lips with want.

"I think I can fix that" he said with a drawl as he brought his lips to mine in a gentle but passionate kiss that slowly became more urgent with need. I was overcome with desire and I know that he felt it too. It went on for a few minutes and we were both out of breath when it ended. Then Jacques came back with my crepes and left quickly still looking amused. I ate my dinner quietly while Jasper slowly kissed and nipped at my neck and jaw line.

When I was done he paid the bill, grabbed my hand and we went out for a stroll. The city lights are beautiful at night. I bought a cornetto ice-cream cone from a street vendor as we walked. I didn't want his night to end. I love taking walks late at night and it was even better with Jasper keeping an arm around my waist and stealing kisses from me.

Then all of a sudden his cell phone rang interrupting our ardent moment.  
He took it out of his pocket and answered it with an irritated voice, "What is it Alice?"

"How could you go to Paris and not tell me about it!" shrieked Alice, I could hear her clearly with my enhanced hearing.

"It was a spontaneous trip and I don't have to tell you about everything I do!"

"Fine!' she said with a huff "Just come home and bring Jesse with you, I'm sure the family would love to meet you new girlfriend." With that being said she ended the call.

"Looks like you're going to meet my family sooner than you wanted to" he said with a sheepish yet apologetic grin.

I sighed and led him to a quiet alley "ok, let's go… I get the feeling that it's going to be an uncomfortable meeting with lots of questions."  
Then I realized that I had no idea what today's date is or how long I was away from human society. "Jasper would you mind telling me what today's date is?"

"It is Tuesday, July 16." He replied wondering why I wanted to know, so he looked into my mind for answers.

So I was gone for longer than I had thought and had plenty of school to make up, then I remembered something else. "Oh, my 17th birthday is next week."

"Well, we'll have to do something about that." He said with a devilish grin and sparkling glint in his eyes.

I looked at him suspiciously not wanting to know what he was planning. I wrapped an arm around his waist and took off for Alaska.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Twilight or Smallville  
**AN:** It's nice to know that atleast 3 people still like my story. Sorry if this chapter feels short, I typed it before I went to bed last night.

I was feeling very nervous as we got closer to Jasper's house. I didn't feel like I was ready to meet his family, are they going to freak out when they find out what I am? Will they think I'm dangerous? According to what Jasper said about Rosalie, she's probably going to hate me just for being different.

'_Calm down darlin', I'm sure everything will all turn out ok'_, Jasper used his ability to ease my nervousness.

'_You called me darlin'?'_

'_Sorry I couldn't help thinking to call you that-'_

'_I like it' _I thought before he started apologizing _'you can call me darlin' whenever you want to, as long as I can use endearments for you as well.'_

'_Thanks, and you can call me anything you want.'_ Jasper hugged me close to him and I felt a wave of reassurance that everything was going to be fine. I already knew what everyone looked like from the images in Jasper's mind, so I would have no problem with recognizing them. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before he turned to open the door to his house. _'Brace yourself' _was the last thing he thought to me as we entered.

I was a little shocked when Alice sped up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Hi Jesse! I'm Alice as you already know, and I already consider us to be sisters."

"Oh… well, I can't wait to get to know you better." I took a quick look at Jasper _'Thanks for the warning dearest.' _I thought sarcastically to him.

'_I did tell you to brace yourself, I am sorry I didn't elaborate the why.'_ He gave me a mischievous grin, and kept his arm around me.

Carlisle stepped forward to shake me hand "My name is Carlisle; I apologize for Alice's forwardness." He seemed to be very sincere.

"Oh, there is no need to apologize. Jasper had already 'warned' me before we came in." I glared at Jasper as I said this, and he was still grinning. "It is nice to finally meet you; I have heard good things about your family from Jasper."

Esme hugged me in a motherly way "It is nice to meet you too Jesse, you can call me Esme."

"Thank you Esme." I really didn't know what else to say, but I did smile at her.

Then Emmett came with Rosalie standing next to him. "I'm Emmett and this is Rosalie." He smiled and shook my hand while Rosalie just gave me a frown. She made me feel uncomfortable, but I was already expecting that from her.

Edward just stood there staring at me with a very frustrated and confused look on his face. I could sense him trying to read my mind, so I took a look into his.

'_Why can't I read her mind? This has never happened to me before, there has to be a good reason for this.'_

'_You can't read my mind if I don't want you to Edward, so stop trying so hard. If you were human you would probably burst a blood vessel.'_ There was nothing but extreme shock and confusion on Edward's face and he continued to stare at me.

Then I heard Jasper think to me with concern_ 'What did you do to Edward? His emotions are very intense and are starting to affect me.'_

'_I didn't do anything, I just told him to stop trying to read my mind.'_ I thought it was pretty amusing. Jasper started laughing and then I did too, while everyone else looked at us strangely trying to figure out what was so funny.

Carlisle cleared his throat to get our attention "I think we would all be more comfortable in the living room, since we have a few things to discuss."

I felt Jasper calm everyone down. I looked at him gratefully _'Thanks honey, I really needed that.'_

'_Anytime darlin', it's what I do.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I qwn nothing from Smallville or Twilight  
**AN:** I took more time on this chapter, I wasn't sure how to word everything properly. Enjoy!

They had a nice living room. There were 3 comfortable sofas, and the carpeting was very soft beneath my feet. I felt a little awkward being on the middle sofa with Alice sitting to the right of me. Having Jasper on the other side made me feel a little better, he put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the sofa to the right, while Emmett, Rosalie and Edward were on the one to the left. I felt like I was being put on the spot from the way they were all looking at me.

Carlisle was the first to speak "Alice had a vision of Jasper meeting you earlier today, and that you would have no problem with him being a vampire. We were all very concerned since Jasper is still very new to our vegetarian lifestyle, but Alice assured us that he would not lose control with you. In fact she told us that Jasper could never hurt you even if he tried. Can you please explain to us what she meant by that?"

"Jasper can never hurt me because I am invulnerable. A building could fall on me and I wouldn't have a single scratch." They all looked at me incredulously as if what I had said was impossible. Jasper and Alice of course knew I was telling the truth and remained calm.

This time Esme spoke up "How is that possible?"

This was the question that I was dreading, and I felt like there were too many people around me. I looked up to Jasper for help _'I don't know if I can do this, I have never told this many people my secret. My parents already knew and you're the only person I was comfortable with telling.'_

Jasper held me closer to him and tried to ease my nerves, but it wasn't working very well. _'Would you be ok if I started to tell them, and then you can continue if they want to know more?'_ I nodded. "Jesse is different compared to normal people, but not in the same way that we are. She is… I guess what you could call not of this Earth, and for that reason she has special abilities."

They all just stared at me blankly.

Then Emmett had a curious look on his face "Not of this Earth with special abilities? Are you trying to say that your girlfriend Jesse is an alien with superpowers?"

"Yes Emmett that is what I was trying to say. I hope that none of you have a problem with this since we are supernatural beings as well. Most people would never be able to think that vampires are real, the same goes for aliens." Jasper did what he could to keep them all calm and not have any outbursts of fear. They looked like they were all pondering over what he said and whether or not they would be comfortable with having someone like me near them.

After a few minutes of silence they all started asking me questions about where I was from, what I could do, and other things about my life on this planet. I spent the next few hours talking about Krypton and what it's like to be Kryptonian. The longer we talked the more comfortable they seemed to be with me.

"I now understand why I can't read your mind, but why can I no longer read Jasper's?" asked Edward.

"That would be because his mind is now protected by mine." I was a little hesitant to talk about this, but Jasper had no problem with discussing it.

"Jess and I have a mental connection because we are destined to be together and we have accepted it, which is also why we have marks that look like matching tattoos." Jasper said this very candidly. I wasn't sure that he had completely accepted it, but now that I know he has I couldn't help feeling incredibly happy. We took the time to explain it better to his family and it became easier to talk about.

"So because you have accepted being destined for each other, is that the Kryptonian equivalent of being engaged?" asked Alice.

"Um… I guess you could say that since being bonded is the equivalent of being married." I looked at Jasper and it felt like he agreed with me.

"Well," Carlisle said "if you are unofficially Jasper's fiancée that means you are part of our family and you are welcome to live with us."

"Are you serious? You would let someone you have just met move into your home?" I was a little surprised by his offer.

"Jesse you are not just 'someone' and it seems like it would be cruel to keep you away from Jasper. Also everyone in this room became part of my family the day I met them, and moved into my home" Carlisle replied assuredly. "Has Jasper told you that we are only in Alaska for the summer and that we will return to Forks, Washington?"

"No, I was not aware of that. I had assumed that your family lived here." My mom's brother Charlie lives in Forks. I haven't seen him since I was 12.

"We have a house in Forks. I am a doctor at a hospital there, and the kids are enrolled at Forks High School." He was hoping that it would not be a problem for me.

"Oh… well I do need to go back to school as a sophomore again since I disappeared in the middle of the first semester. It's a little embarrassing that I will be graduating at 19."

Jasper tightened his hold one me and said "Nobody has to know about that, and it's very understandable why you missed school."

Carlisle looked at his watch "It's past 4 am. Alice I think it's time you helped Jesse to her room, I'm sure you have clothes for her."

I was surprised when Alice picked me up and ran upstairs into a bedroom. "Here are some pajamas and yes there is a personal bathroom. I hope you like the bed; I bought it this afternoon after having a vision of you moving in."

"Thanks Alice…" and then all of a sudden I was alone in a room that looked like it belonged to someone. I changed into the brand new pajamas Alice gave me, washed up and brushed my teeth. When I was done I heard a knock on the door, and when I opened it Jasper came in looking a little embarrassed. "This is your room, isn't it?" I asked and he nodded. Then I noticed he was wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. "Well sweetheart, I know that you are an old-fashioned gentleman and wouldn't try anything unless we got married… so it would be ok for you to stay with me while I sleep." I smiled mischievously and got into bed.

Once he was sure I was ok with it, Jasper got under the covers and held me close to him. I felt very sleepy all of a sudden. I thought I heard him whisper "I love you darlin'."

"I love you too Jasper" I replied as I fell asleep.

**AN: Review if you thought this was not bad.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Smallville or Twilight.  
**AN:** I wrote this yesterday. The next chapter is done too; I just haven't typed it up yet.

It felt nice to wake up and still be in Jasper's arms, I had my head resting on his chest. When I opened my eyes I saw Jasper watching me with curiosity. "What is it?" I asked him.

"I was watching you sleep and noticed you were smiling. It made me wonder if it was possible for me to join you in your dreams, since we are mentally connected to each other. I didn't want to try it without asking you first." He replied.

"I think that's a great idea. We'll have to try it sometime." I snuggled myself closer to him. "Jazz, before I fell asleep did you tell me that you loved me?"

"Yes I did and you told me that you loved me too." He then kissed my temple.

"Good because I was hoping I didn't just dream that." I looked at the time and it was almost past noon. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Alice can't wait for you to get out of bed; she wants to take you to the mall with Rosalie. Apparently there is some kind of sale going on.

"I really don't feel like going anywhere unless you come with me. Maybe you can convince Emmett and Edward to come along so you don't get bored."

"Do you really think I would let you go shopping with Alice for the first time without me?" Jasper brought his face close to mine and gave me a sweet gentle kiss. "But I would rather stay in bed with you all day."

"Mmm… me too" I slightly moaned when he pulled away.

Then I heard a banging on the door "No you will not stay in bed all day, we are going to the mall!" Alice yelled. "Hurry up and get dressed!"

"There really is no privacy in this family, is there?" I asked.

"No, there really isn't." Jasper replied and looked annoyed at the door.

'_I think I know a solution to keep people from hearing us' _I thought to him._ 'I am pretty sure that there are crystals back at the fortress that would allow us to soundproof our room whenever we want privacy.'_

'_Why Miss Jordan I do hope you aren't trying to seduce me' _he thought while smirking.

'_Very funny Mr. Hale. When I said privacy I meant so that no one can listen in on our conversations when we speak out loud.'_

'_I know what you meant, and I think it's a good idea.' _He gave me a playfully look and started attacking me with kisses.

We finally got out of bed, took separate showers, and got dressed in the clothes Alice had laid out for us. "After today we are picking out our own clothes, we can't have Alice decide what we wear all the time." I didn't like the little pink bow on my shirt.

"Good luck with that darlin'. I'm sure she'll back off, but she's always buying clothes for everyone. I know you don't want to hurt Alice's feelings so we will have to wear some of the things she will end up getting us." Jasper did look good in those jeans, so I'm sure I will like some of the clothes Alice will buy.

We went downstairs and into the kitchen when I heard Esme call my name. "How did you sleep Jesse?" she asked when I gave her a hug.

"I don't think I have slept that well in months, thanks for asking" I replied.

"Could it be because Jasper was there?" asked Emmett as he walked in and Rosalie hit the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for Rosie?" That actually hurt!"

I glared at him "Nothing happened Emmett, get your mind out of the gutter." Then I noticed that the table was set for me "Oh Esme you didn't have to cook for me."

She was smiling "Don't be ridiculous Jesse. It would have been inconsiderate of me not to think of your nutritional needs, and it gave me a chance to use the kitchen"

"Thank you Esme, it looks delicious." She had made chicken pesto pasta with tomatoes, it really did look good. Then I remembered Jasper's need for blood "Honey don't you need to hunt if we're going to a mall full of people?"

"Don't worry darlin' I went while you were sleeping." Jasper sat next to me while I ate.

After lunch we all went outside to the cars. Edward, Rosalie and Emmett were riding together in Emmett's jeep, while Alice, Jasper and I were taking Jasper's camry. Alice chattered away about the sales the whole ride. Jasper and I were quiet and holding hands while he drove. He looked pretty calm and his eyes were a light gold. When we reached the mall we got out of the car and waited for the others, because Emmett couldn't find a good parking spot like Jasper did. When the other three finally showed up, we walked into the mall.

Emmett got distracted by a toy store and wandered into it. Rosalie looked at Edward and Jasper "Can you guys stay with him and make sure he doesn't buy too many stupid things?"

'_What? No Jasper you can't leave me alone with Alice and Rosalie when they want to take me to clothing stores!'_ I looked at Jasper a little panicked.

"_Relax darlin' I'll come and rescue you in about an hour.'_ Jasper kissed me briefly and then followed Edward into the toy store.

Alice and Rosalie took me to Nordstrom. You could spend a whole day there and still there would be more to see. As soon as we came in they picked out 50 different items for me to try on. I got sick of trying on clothes after the fifth time they sent me to the dressing rooms. Jasper showed up after an hour and a half.

I smacked his arm "You said that you would come and get me after an hour, what happened?"

"As soon as we entered this place Edward wanted to look at some things and that took about 30 minutes. I really am sorry, but look at what I bought for you." Jasper pulled out 2 t-shirts from the bag he was holding. There was an amazing The Academy Is… shirt, and a shirt that said 'My boyfriend could kick your ass'.

The second one made me laugh "Oh honey I love the TAI shirt and I love you, but do you really expect me to wear that?" I said as I gestured to the other shirt.

Jasper was laughing too "Yes! Now let's get out of here, you look like you have had enough of Nordstrom." Alice was about to protest before he said "Alice you know her size so don't get mad." Jasper took my hand and we went to f.y.e. to look at movies.

"Do you like Monty Python?" I asked when I found Quest for the Holy Grail, I really love this movie.

"Yes they are hilarious, and Quest for the Holy Grail is the best movie they have ever made. We are definitely buying that." Jasper put it in the basket and kept looking around. "I heard that Sleepy Hollow was good, so let's get that too."

"There's an Iron Man movie?" I always thought he was cool in The Avengers, so it should be a good movie. I put that in the basket too. "I think 3 movies are enough for now." Jasper paid for them and we left the store.

I was a little thirsty so we went to the food court. I bought a milk tea with tapioca pearls, and then we went to a booth to sit down. I rested my head against Jasper's shoulder while he was leaving butterfly kisses all over my face, I captured his lips a few times with mine.

All of a sudden I heard Emmett's voice "Can we go home once you two are done making out?" he asked with a teasing tone. Jasper and I just gave him an annoyed look, and got up to leave.

**Review! The chapter after the next one takes place in Forks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Smallville or Twilight  
**AN:** I'm sorry for not clarifying that Alice and Edward are still single and have not found anyone yet. Bella will appear later and I have ideas for Alice.  
Enjoy!

The last few days went by pretty fast. I've gotten a lot closer to my new family members. I really enjoy spending time with all of them including Rosalie. I have gotten very used to sleeping next to Jasper and sharing my dreams with him. We weren't sure if it was do-able, but it is. Anything is possible in our dreams, so we had a lot of 'fun' with that. The soundproofing crystals work really well, they are turned on and off by clicking them together.

Jasper was not in bed when I woke up this morning, he must be out hunting. I found a note on his pillow that said "Happy birthday darlin'! Now get dressed and come downstairs."

My birthdays were never that interesting; it was usually just dinner with the Kents. There was always a cake with Clark and my name on it. We would blow out the candles together; the cake was blown apart a few times when we were little. Thinking about that made me miss Clark, he is my brother after all. I wonder if he knows about being Kryptonian yet, I felt like it is something he needed to learn on his own. We both turned 17 today, so he should know by now.

I took a shower, got dressed and headed downstairs. The moment I entered the living room everyone got up and yelled "Happy birthday!" they were all smiling and Alice looked like she was going to burst with excitement. "Thank you!" I exclaimed and hugged them all. Jasper grabbed me and gave me a hard and passionate kiss.

I heard Rosalie yell "That is enough you two, now hurry up and open your presents!"

We ended our kiss, but Jasper wouldn't let go of me. He picked me up and carried me to the sofa; he sat down while still holding me in his arms. "Come on darlin' you knew I was planning something the moment you mentioned you birthday to me. So sit back and enjoy today." He then kissed my cheek.

The presents were laid out on the coffee table, and there was a beautiful cake with the words "Happy Birthday Jesse!" on it. I love chocolate and cherries. "Is that a black forest cake? It looks amazing!"

"Yes!" Alice beamed "I asked Jasper what kind of cake you would like and he was able to tell me thanks to your connection."

"Well thank you Alice, I can't wait to eat it!" I couldn't stop looking at the cake. "Can I open my presents after having a little cake?" Everyone started laughing at my eagerness, and I heard a couple people say sure or yes. Someone told me to make a wish. I wished for an eternity with Jasper and blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Emmett asked

"It's not really much of a secret, and Jasper knows about everything that I could ever want." I hugged Jasper tighter and pecked him on the lips.

Everyone looked at Jasper expecting an answer, he smirked shyly. "She's right it's not much of a secret." Jasper then turned to face me "I love you Jesse, and I want an eternity with you too." He kissed me and I felt how much he loved me and wanted me. Man that is one powerful ability he has.

"I love you too Jasper, I don't know how I would have survived if I had never met you." I responded after we broke our kiss.

"Enough already, you guys are worse that a sappy chick flick" Emmett bellowed. "You still haven't opened your presents yet!"

I opened Edward's present first "Oh wow… it's a Clandestine Fender bass, and is that Pete Wentz's autograph?"

Edward flashed a smile "Why yes it is. I know that you like Fall Out Boy, so bought the bass at a guitar shop and then snuck backstage at a concert in Calgary to get it signed. It really wasn't that hard since we're vampires. I also got you an amp and a cable for it."

"Thanks Edward it's really awesome." Then I opened Emmett and Rosalie's present "Rock Band 2, I love it! Thanks guys I can't wait to play it with all of you!"

"I'm glad you like it Jess, I almost thought it was present that Emmett wanted for himself." Rosalie laughed. "Then when I looked at the track list, I knew that you would appreciate it."

I decided to open Alice's present next since it was the closest to me. "Thanks Alice, I really needed a new phone." I looked thru the numbers she had programmed into it "Let's see… I see all of your names… What's this? Clark Kent, Bart Allen and Oliver Queen? How did you get my brother's number, who is this Bart? And why would I ever need to call Oliver Queen?" I really was surprised to see that.

"Um… Internet?" I looked at Alice incredulously "Ok I had a few visions showing that you will need to talk to them in the near future. So I did a little hacking and got their numbers" she said guiltily.

"You have a brother?" Emmett asked with confusion showing on his features.

"Yes I do, his name is Clark and he is also my twin." He looked like he wanted to know more so I continued "Yes he is also Kryptonian and he lives with his adoptive parents in Smallville, Kansas." Obviously Jasper and Alice were the only ones that knew about him.

I wanted to change the subject "Ok… how about I open Carlisle and Esme's present next?" I opened the small box thinking it was jewelry. "Car keys? That's…you guys can't give me a car! I can't accept that and I'm sure that Aston Martins are expensive."

Rosalie looked a little giddy since she loves cars "It is a V12 Vantage RS, you can't say no to a car like that! It will be released next year and is the fastest street-legal car available. I know you like blue, so your Vantage is ultramarine blue." They managed to get me a car that isn't even out yet? That's insane!

Carlisle just smiled "I know it is a bit ostentatious, but our family has quite a few cars like that. It is only fitting that you have one as well."

Esme spoke up "We were considering to get you plane tickets to any place of your choosing, but then we realized that would be pointless."

"Thank you Carlisle, and thank you Esme." That was all I could really say, it was going to take some time to get used to owning a car like that.

Then I felt Jasper get up and stand in front of me. "Jesse I know that I met you less than 2 weeks ago, but I know that I love you and want you to be with me for the rest of my existence. I've known this since I accepted being your destined." He got on his knees and held my hands "Jesse, my love will you marry me?" I jumped into his arms, almost knocking him over and kissed him with as much love and passion as I could possibly show him with his abilities. "I'll take that as a yes!" he laughed as he took a ring out of his pocket and slipped it onto my finger.

"Oh Jasper sweetheart, of course that's a yes!" Then I looked at the ring for the first time and it was beautiful, I wondered if it was an heirloom. "You do know that we have to wait until I turn 18, right?"

Jasper kissed me again "Of course I know that darlin', a year is very short to people like us." This was definitely the best birthday ever!

**Review! The next chapter will be in Forks, and I'm thinking about adding a villain to the story that is after Clark & Jesse.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Only the original characters belong to me.  
**AN: **I have wanted to write this chapter a while ago, hope you like it!

Near the end of the summer the whole family moved back to Forks. I've gotten used to driving my Vantage, but I still can't believe Jasper and I are getting married in a year. None of us were looking forward to going back to school. It's so boring especially when you've already learned everything in the textbooks. I can read a large book in seconds, and remember everything that I have read. The others have been thru high school more times than they can count. Jasper and I owned more than enough clothes for the year thanks to Alice, but she insisted on everyone having a completely new wardrobe for school.

We had to come with a good cover story that wouldn't raise too many questions about how I met the Cullens. I thought it was best to start out with the truth about how I became an emancipated minor after my parents died. My parents had filled out the paperwork just incase something would happen to them. I had left Smallville to deal with my grief that much is true. I guess I could tell people that my dad loved ice fishing so much he had a cabin in Alaska, and that was where I had been until I met Cullens one day by chance when I went grocery shopping. I got to know them and they were nice enough to let me stay with them. It wasn't a complete a lie and we could never tell people what really happened. People would think it was odd if they knew Jasper and I were engaged, so we would have to tell them that Jasper is just my boyfriend and that I am wearing a promise ring.

I really didn't want to get out of bed this morning. Jasper had just come out of the shower and he only had a towel on. "It's your turn darlin' you have to get up since we have school today."

I pulled the covers over my head and said "No!" Then all of a sudden Jasper lifted me out of bed, set me down on my feet in the bathroom, took my nightgown off quickly without looking, and shut the door as he walked out. Did he really just do that? I took a quick shower and then wrapped a towel around my body. When I got out of the bathroom Jasper was already dressed and gave me a cheeky smirk as I went to the closet to find some clothes to wear.

When I was dressed and ready to go we went downstairs so I could have some breakfast. I could have made it myself but Esme had beaten me to it, there was a plate of scrambled eggs with toast and a glass of apple juice on the table. Jasper was in a very ardent mood; he couldn't keep his hands to himself and was attacking my neck with kisses.

"Is everything alright dear? You usually aren't this enthusiastic at breakfast time." I looked at him with some concern.

"Sorry if I am being a little overzealous, but I don't know when I will see you again until you get your class schedule." Jasper replied in a possessive tone.

"Sweetheart you're being overdramatic, but I still love you." I kissed his cheek and tried to finish my breakfast.

When I was done we went to Edward's car. We managed to fit two people in the front and four people in the back comfortably. If there was another person we would have needed to take two cars. When we reached school I had to go to the registration office since I was a new student. The others already had their class schedules because they filled out a form at the end of last semester.

I walked into the office and said "Hello my name is Jesse Jordan. I am a new student here." The nameplate on the desk read Ms. Cope.

Ms. Cope looked thru the files "Here we are, Jessica Marie Jordan. You have transferred from Smallville, Kansas and are currently living with Dr. Cullen and his family?"

"Yes that is correct. I am here to register for my classes." I replied.

It took while since the woman was incredibly slow. Once I had my schedule sorted out she told me that I had to meet one of the members of the student welcoming committee, so I could have a tour of the school. I thought that was a waste of time, it was probably just some student that wanted to skip class.

An overly perky annoying girl showed up and shook my hand. "Hi my name is Jessica Stanley. I'm here to give you a tour and help you find your classes. What is your name?"

"Jesse Jordan" I answered politely.

"Your name is Jessica too! That is so awesome! I can be Jessica 1 and you can be Jessica 2!" It was amazing how stupid she was, I wanted to call her Barbie.

"I think I'll stick to being just Jesse to avoid any confusion, if people still mix us up they can call me by my last name Jordan." I really didn't want to share a name with her.

"Oh ok," she frowned "if that's what you really want."

The ditz showed me around the school and gossiped about random students. She was done with her little tour when first period was over and people were coming out of the classrooms and to their lockers. I saw Jasper and the others.

Jessica followed my gaze. "They are the Cullens, they moved here about a year ago. The big guy is Emmett, and the blonde model is Rosalie. They are together and it's really weird since they live in the same house. The blond guy that looks like he's in pain is Jasper, the brunette pixie is Alice, and the guy with the bronze hair is Edward."

"Oh what else do you know about them? That Jasper looks pretty hot." This could be interesting I thought to myself.

"They're all gorgeous, but don't waste your breath. They don't talk to anyone except each other. They think they're better than everyone else." I wonder how many times she has asked the guys out and was rejected.

I looked over to my family and they looked like they were holding in their laughter. Jessica looked more than surprised when Jasper walked over and pulled me close to him to give me a rough fiery kiss. It left me a little breathless and he had a very seductive grin.

I traced my finger down his cheekbone "I get the feeling that you missed me."

"You know I did" and he captured my lips with his again quickly.

Then I turned to face Barbie "Jessica, I think you know my boyfriend Jasper Hale. I met his family over the summer. I live with them, isn't that just weird?" I said with a smile.

Jasper took my hand and we walked over to the others. We were all trying not to laugh too hard. When we calmed down I compared my schedule with theirs. I had most of my classes with Jasper and shared one or two with everyone else. The rest of the day went by pretty well since I had at least one person in the family in each of my classes and I could communicate with them telepathically. A pimply guy named Mike Newton tried to ask me out in a hallway, but he was scared off when Jasper looked at him threateningly and held me close to his chest.

**Review! Some familiar Smallvillians will appear soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Only original characters belong to me.  
**AN:** Enjoy this chapter!

Going to school wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Jessica Stanley was jealous of me because I fit in with the Cullens so easily, she was also still mad at the trick I played on her. Thanks to Jessica the whole school knows that I live with Jasper and his family. People tend to stay away from our family because they are intimidated as they well should be. I had no problem with that since I have always distanced myself from most people. On clear and sunny days I went to school by myself since I don't sparkle in the sunlight or need to hunt.

A girl named Angela Weber is in my French and algebra II classes. She has the courage to talk to me when the others are away. She is a nice person and I had lunch with her today. I had chemistry afterwards, and it was so boring without Jasper sitting next to me. I wasn't paying much attention to what the teacher was saying, so I started daydreaming as I looked out the window.

Then all of a sudden I heard a very high pitched frequency, it was so loud it hurt my ears. I had to get to the source and stop it before it drives me crazy.

I got up to leave and the teacher was upset. "Miss Jordan where do you think you are going?"

"Sorry Mr. Douglas, but I'm not feeling very well." I walked out of the classroom at a human pace.

When I was sure no one was looking I took off and flew to wherever that awful sound was coming from. It had led me to an old temple in China. I went in thru a small window and saw that the noise was coming from a broken piece of metallic stone that had my Kryptonian family crest on it. The sound turned off when I touched it. Then I started to feel very weak, I looked around and saw that the whole room was filled with glowing kryptonite. I walked away from all of it as quickly as I could so I wouldn't collapse. I shut the thick lead door and was shocked to see my brother on the floor losing consciousness. I helped him up and he recovered since he was no longer exposed to the kryptonite.

"Clark what are you doing here… in China? And what is this thing?" he was surprised to see me, but before he could say anything I felt the stone being knocked out of my hand. "Lana? What are you-" she started attacking me and pulled out a long blade from her side. What is going on here? I grabbed a sword off of a wall and fought back. "Clark how is the girl you're obsessed with able to fight us?" I yelled at him.

"That's not Lana, she's been possessed by a ghost named Isobel. She's after the stones!" Clark shouted, he looked like he was pinned to a wall by some invisible force.

We continued fighting and then Lana hit her head really hard against a torch fixture. "Where am I? Jesse is that you?" She looked really confused and then I tapped the back of her head to knock her out. Clark rushed over to check on Lana.

My cell phone rang so I took it out of my pocket and answered it "Jasper? Hi honey, I can't really talk right now. I'll see you at home, love you." I put my phone away and faced Clark.

"Jesse where have you been all this time? My parents and I were really worried when you disappeared last year." Clark stepped closer and hugged me "We really missed you sis."

"I missed you too Clark, but shouldn't you take Lana back to her place?" I saw the stone on the floor and picked it up. "Is this what you came here for?" I handed it to him. Clark could explain everything later, I'm sure the family is worried about me since I didn't come home after school. I went to the door to leave.

"Jesse wait! You can't just disappear again, come with me." Clark stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"I know we have a lot to discuss, but someone is waiting for me. I have to go now." I said.

"Come to my house at 6, you are having dinner with my family tonight." Clark said with finality "you have to be there to prove to my parents that you're still alive."

"Fine" I sighed. "Your mom better not make anything too elaborate!" I left the building and went home.

I'm sure Alice had a vision of some kind that would make everyone worry. As soon as I entered the house Jasper grabbed me and buried his face in my hair since my scent has a calming effect on him.

"I was worried about you. Alice saw you fighting someone with swords. What happened?" he asked.

I took him to our room to talk. I told him about everything that happened after I heard that high pitched sound. He was not pleased when I told him about the kryptonite and its effects on Clark and me, but he was happy that I was safe with him now.

"So you're going to Smallville to have dinner with the Kents? They are going to want answers about what you have been up to since the last time you saw them." Jasper knows that I don't like explaining anything that involves my secret or his.

"Yes, I know. You are coming with me and they don't need to know anything about you and the rest of the family being vampires. How did hunting go today? You eyes are a nice golden amber color." I took my shirt off since it was all torn up and revealing from fighting Lana.

Jasper handed me another shirt and I put it on. "It went fine. We took down a few grizzlies and a mountain lion."

Jasper put his arms around my waist and moved me closer to him while I placed my hands together behind his neck. He brought his nose close to my skin to inhale my scent and then kissed his way up to my lips. I kissed him back, he lifted me up and carried me to the bed. I ran my fingers thru his incredibly soft hair while I kept kissing him. He seemed to like it and pressed me closer to him.

After about 20 minutes I had to end our intense make out session. Jasper had the cutest little pout because he wanted more. "Oh sweetheart don't give me that look, you know how hard it is for me to resist you. We have to get ready if we're going to be at the Kents at 6." I couldn't stop myself from kissing him again.  
We might be a little late for dinner.

**Review to encourage me to write more! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Only original characters belong to me.

"Jesse! We missed you so much! Come on in!" I gave her Martha and then she looked at Jasper with a questioning look "Who is this you have brought with you?"

"This is my boyfriend Jasper." Then I turned to him "Jasper this is Clark's mother Martha Kent."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Kent" he shook her hand politely.

"Please, you can call me Martha" she then led us inside the house.

"It's been a while Jesse, how are you?" Jonathan asked as he walked into the living room. He then looked at Jasper "Who are you?"

"I'm doing very well, thanks for asking. This is Jasper." I gestured to my fiancé.

"My name is Jonathan, I'm Clark's dad." He didn't look too comfortable with Jasper's presence.

"It's nice to meet you sir." I could tell that Jasper wasn't breathing and he moved closer to me, so that he wasn't standing near Clark's parents.

'_Relax Jazz, nothing is going to happen as long as I am with you.'_ I thought to him.

Clark finally came downstairs "Hey Jess-"

"Before you ask, this is my boyfriend Jasper. Honey this is my brother Clark." I tried to send calming feelings to Jasper and it seemed to work. Clark warmly shook Jasper's hand, but was wondering why I had brought him.

There was a loud ding in the kitchen. "Dinner's ready! Why don't you all go to the dining room?" Martha said as she went to the kitchen. "Oh Jesse I only set four plates out, I'll go get another one."

"No Martha, it's fine. Jasper doesn't need a plate since he's not hungry." The Kents all looked at me strangely. "I mean he's already had dinner."

"How do you know he won't want to try some food once it's one the table?" Jonathan asked. "He should have a plate just in case."

"I will be fine. Jesse is right, I'm not going to be able to eat anything." Jasper gave me a loving smile and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Um Martha… thanksgiving is in November, and it's still September." I was a little stunned when she put a roast turkey on the table. I noticed that she had also made mashed potatoes, dressing and all the other items that would be at a thanksgiving dinner.

"Jesse we haven't seen you for several months and I know how much you love thanksgiving food. It may seem like a lot, but you know how much Clark eats. He was kind enough to help me." Martha smiled at Clark and he pretended to be offended. She then looked at Jasper "Are you sure you're not going to eat anything?"

"I am sure, but thanks for offering." Japer said kindly and squeezed my hand.

Jonathan spoke up "We are glad to know you are alive and well Jesse, but we would like to know where you have been after you left Smallville."

"Would you believe my dad had a cabin I Alaska since he loved ice fishing so much?" I said nervously.

"No, because I knew David Jordan was never interested I fishing." Jonathan replied with firmness.

"I'm assuming Clark knows that he and I are from Krypton and why we were sent here" he nodded a yes. "I have a hidden place in northern Alaska that was created after I touched a crystal from my ship. I spent several months there. When I felt like it was time to leave that place I went to a town called Denali. I met some really nice people and they let me stay with them. They were visiting some relatives, but they actually live in Washington. I got to know them very well and now they are my family. I live with them in Forks." There wasn't a single lie, I just left out how I met Jasper and that the Cullens are vampires.

"Jess you could have moved in with us. You are a part of my family and not just because I'm your twin brother." Clark said with a serious tone.

"I know that Clark, but after what happened I wasn't ready to come back to Smallville. I am happy living with the Cullens, I love them all and they treat me as part of their family." I responded.

Jonathan looked at Jasper again "So how does he fit into your story?"

This time Jasper answered "I am a Cullen and it is my family that asked Jesse to move in."

That made Jonathan upset and he yelled at me "You live with your boyfriend? Jesse you are only 17 years old, no responsible parent would allow that!"

"Well Jonathan you are not my father and you knew that I would be emancipated after my parents died." If it wasn't for Jasper trying to calm everyone down I probably would have been yelling. "I have the right to do as I please as long I finish school and have a place to live."

"What are your intentions with Jesse?" Jonathan asked Jasper.

"I love her sir, and I will marry her after we are both of legal age." Jasper took my left hand and showed him my engagement ring. "I am not just Jesse's boyfriend, I am her fiancé." I wonder where Jasper's courage came from, it kind of turned me on. Clark and his parents were in shock.

"Moving along" I said awkwardly. "Now that you all know where I have been, will you explain to me what happened in China and the importance of the stone we found?"

It was kind of a long story. Clark explained that he found some kind of key in his spaceship and it fit in a hole of a wall in the Kawatche Caves. When he placed the key into the wall some Kryptonian information was downloaded into his mind and he found a secret room behind the cave wall. The information he was given was how to read the Kryptonian symbols and a few basics like his name is Kal-el, my name is Jaxa, and our parents were Jor-el and Lara. Clark then met a man named Virgil Swann who had a message for him about his destiny and the three stones. Several people are after the stones, and Clark has to make sure they do not get their hands on them.

"So a lot has happened while you were away and I haven't even told you about the crazy kryptonite infected people with powers." Clark concluded.

"I see, well Clark you can call me whenever you're in trouble and I will try to help you recover the three stones." I looked at the clock "Thank you for the wonderful dinner and it was good that we caught up with each other. There is school tomorrow so it's time that Jasper and I went home."

Jasper and I said our goodbyes and then I flew us home. At home our family wanted to know how dinner went; we discussed it for a while and then went to our room. Jasper and I continued to talk as we got ready for bed.

"Clark and his parents seem to be good people, and they definitely care about you. I felt like I was talking to my future in-laws the way they looked at me and treated you." Jasper said as he put his pajama pants on. "Jonathan looked like he wanted to kill me. Your brother Clark is a nice guy, he wasn't too bothered when you told him I was your boyfriend. Martha reminds me of Esme with her motherliness."

"I'm glad you like them since we will probably be seeing more of them." I said as we got into bed. I kissed him and then got comfortable in his arms. "I love you Jasper."

"I love you too darlin' now sleep." Jasper kissed my forehead before I fell asleep.

**Please review! I have already written the next 2 chapters, I just haven't typed them yet.**


End file.
